Meet the family
by Devourer of Mortal Soul
Summary: Basically Naruto is found by Vincent from final fantasy 7 and is trained by Cloud, Sephiroth and Vincent in the ways of the sword and also learns all their abilities. Rated M for Future violence, gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fan fic. I do however own the weapons I explain the origin of. This will go for all future chapters as well.

Chapter 1

Meeting his "family"

It was pitch black on the streets of Konohagakure. A four-year-old Naruto is walking down a street with a flashlight in hand waiting for some villager to pop out of no where and attack him. He's constantly glancing around his shoulder to see if anything is following him. Of course being four he has not yet developed a sixth sense common in your average shinobi.

'This kid, he is radiating a demonic energy unlike I've felt since... wait a minute.' Thought a shadow on the roofs trailing after the blonde child. 'Of course. He has the Kyubi no Kitsune sealed in his belly. That would explain a lot.' He disappears in a blur and reappears in front of Naruto. "Child, what are you doing out here all alone?"

Naruto at first jumped at the sound of the voice and quickly saw that it was a man looking about 21. At first he thought the man was there to hurt him but hearing his voice instantly put him at ease. "I'm lost. I don't remember how to get home. Can you help me?"

"Well let's find out. What's your name kid?" Asked the man.

"Uzumaki Naruto, sir." Answered the blonde.

"Well Naruto-kun, my name's Vincent. Do you have parents Naruto?" Asked the man now known as Vincent.

"I... I don't know. I've lived in an orphanage all my life."

"I see, well would you like to go back there?"

"NO NO NO!!!! I HATE THAT PLACE!"

"Calm down, you'll wake the entire village like that. I'll take you to my team's place. We always welcome those like us."

"What do you mean your team's place?"

"Well Cloud, Sephiroth and I were all born under a... woman who is... well, I'll tell you when you're older. For now just go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

"I'll try... I... was... tired... any(yawn)way." Naruto drifted of to sleep.

THREE HOURS LATER

"Naruto wake up we're there." Vincent said shaking the blonde awake.

"Vincent's back wake up cloud!" Called a deep voice from building a few meters away.

"I'm up already Sephiroth." The man now known as Cloud opened the door to great Vincent. "Oi Vincent who's the kid?"

"I picked up this orphan from the streets from the nearby shinobi village. He says his name is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto this is Cloud."

"Nice to meet you Cloud," said the blonde jumping down from Vincent's back and putting his hand forth.

'This kid is radiating demonic energy... Kyubi no Kitsune, so that's why you brought him here!' Thought Cloud reaching out and shaking Naruto's hand. "Hello Naruto, nice to meet cha."

"All right Naruto goes find Sephiroth and say hi. He's the only other person you haven't met. Go on," Vincent said pushing him the way parents do to make a child move the way they want them to. When Naruto left he addressed Cloud. "So what do you think? Kyubi no Kitsune or something else?"

"Definitely Kyubi no Kitsune. Which village did you find him in?"

"Konohagakure. I think he's had Kyubi sealed in him since birth, but I can't be sure. When I go you go tomorrow ask the Hokage if he knows anything and don't forget to bring the materia I set aside for trips only. Also you'll need to get permission so ask the guards at the tower to see Sarutobi and they should understand whom you mean."

"Got it. Should I bring the kid?"

"Why not let him decide tomorrow. Traveling through a trans-dimensional gate takes a lot out of anybody, especially kids. He should rest till then."

"Right."

WITH NARUTO

"So Sephiroth, how do you use that really long sword anyway?" Asked the blonde with enthusiasm.

"Well it's not really that hard to use masamune when you've been taught to wield swords, however if you don't even know the basics to sword handling then you're doomed to killing yourself and those around you."

"COOL! Could you teach me how?"

"I'll teach you when you get older. Right now you don't have the muscles to handle the speed and strength required to wield such a weapon."

"Awww maaaannn!" Pouted Naruto.

"Well let me show you around..."

AUTHOR NOTES

Well I don't know what you think nor do I care but I think (if there isn't already one) that there should be a Naruto fic with him meeting and befriending the members of Final Fantasy seven members. I had Sephiroth be good because... I needed him to be good for this fan fic. Now before any one asks, YES I consider Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent brothers for two reasons. One Cloud is technically Sephiroth's clone any way so calling them brothers is pretty easy to do. Second is that Vincent is genetically modified, in the game they never said how so I just made it so that he has JENOVA cells in him so they could be brothers. This works out anyway because in the game Sephiroth tells Cloud how JENOVA cells in your body can work and one of them is shape shifting. So if you connect that with Vincent's Limit Breaker were he transforms into some demonic creature then it makes sense. I would add Red XII (AKA Nanaki) but I don't know how to work that in so I didn't. Yes I also consider Nanaki a brother of Cloud because he has JENOVA cells in him (or at least he would because he was a lab experiment of Hojo.) And yes I will work Naruto in as having JENOVA cells in him. I've already worked out how to work it in so don't pester me about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Now before you ask yes he will still no all the jutsu he would have learned from the academy and also Kage bunshin. He simply learned them from the Hokage on his return visits with his brothers. Now this is all I really can reveal at the moment without ruining the story. So on with the fic.

EIGHT YEARS LATER

Naruto and Cloud are sparring. Naruto is wielding his own Ultima Masamune (the Ultima Masamune is basically Cloud and Sephiroth's weapons combined and is powerful enough to destroy even a Weapon with only a few hits), Cloud's wielding his Ultima weapon. Neither are using materia. "Stop. That was good Naruto. You've developed very well. You've learned all our moves, except my most powerful. I will teach you tomorrow when you go back home."

"Why am I leaving tomorrow. I want to stay and train under you and Sephiroth more. You guy's are my brothers , I consider this my home now." Said the now frustrated boy. Naruto now had crimson hair and had it in the fashion of (in his and the author's opinion) his favorite older brother... Vincent. He now had the build of a third class member of SOLDIER and was getting closer to first class every day. He also had a kinda kekigenkai that was a combination of byakugan and sharingan. His eyes were a pupil less red except when he activated it. When activated it became a reverse mangekyo sharingan, were his pupil was red and irises were black. His skin is now a pale white dotted with scars from all he went through with training. Also the whisker marks became more like scars becoming the jagged shape they are when he uses Kyubi's chakra. "I can't leave my brothers."

"You won't have to." Naruto looked at him confused. "We'll be staying with you."

Naruto got so excited that he accidentally threw the uh... katana at Cloud who just barely dodged it. "Oopps, sorry Cloud." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Well if you don't want us to go we'll happily stay here," Naruto started to fall over. "Gotcha." He laughed.

"Baka." Naruto laughed.

The next day Naruto was on wake up duty. Naruto being the prankster he is decides to give them all a very interesting wake up call. Using the materia he developed he cast the magic on his brothers rooms. Then at the top of his lungs he screamed. "WAKE UP CALL!"

"AHHHHH!" Three simultaneous screams could be heard throughout the city they moved to after accidentally destroying there old home three years ago. The materia Naruto developed made it so that his brothers basically heard his scream as if he was right next to them. When they recovered they all went to yell at their brother when they realized that they couldn't move. They looked at their blankets that seemed to be eating them alive. "WHAT THE HELL!" They all screamed again just not as loud this time. Only the block they lived on could hear them. They all started thrashing and destroyed their blankets. When they got up they tried jumping to the door only to fall flat on their face with the effort. 'Damn it, when did he do this?' They all thought.

Naruto is now rolling on the floor tears coming down his cheeks from laughing, watching his brothers screaming and falling around trying to get away from the magic cast on them.

Sephiroth is the first to figure it out and closes his eyes. He then gets up and walks to his door without any problems. 'Naruto you're very good but I'm better.' He reached out to his door only to feel a very wet and bumpy surface where the door knob should've been. He snaps his eyes open and gasps. He was now standing in the mouth of a black dragon and it was about to swallow or breath fire, he couldn't tell which. His hand shot to his back to grab his sword when he remembered it wasn't there. (He takes it off when he sleeps so as not to impale himself.) He then turned pale and started thrashing trying to get out of the dragons throat.

Cloud wasn't fairing any better. When he figured it out he didn't even get to the door before he realized he was hopping on the ground. 'What the hell?' He opened his eyes and saw a frog starring at him. 'Why is there a... wait.' He lifted his arm and the frog did the same. 'Shit.' He turned around and saw Dragon Zombie getting ready to blast him.

Vincent was fairing better than the other two because he could at least transform into a demon immune to the status effects. Whoever, he couldn't do much because he was facing a Weapon that had reflect on and an upgraded version of barrier that increased damage resistance to a point that you could barely scratch it with even omnislash.

"NARUTO!" They all screamed. Naruto being bored with the tormenting decided to dispel the magic.

"Sorry guys. Couldn't resist." Said the blonde scratching the back of his head.

"Fine what ever. Naruto how in the HELL did you develop a materia like that?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth and Vincent when Naruto looked at them.

"Fine what I did is gather mako and all the summoning materia I spawned after reaching master level with them and some of the barrier, transform and Ultima materia and put them in a mako reinforced box and cast Comet level Two and Ultima on them repeatedly until they formed this." He said lifting a glowing ball of materia about the size of a baseball. It glowed red and black. "Oh and I also added some of my blood into the box so it would work even against us if need be."

All three of Naruto's brothers had eyes the size of beach balls and all nearly fell over. "Naruto do you have any more of those?" They all asked in unison.

"Not yet but this one is almost master level. I've been going to Crater every day to get the required amount of energy to spawn another one. Oh and I also added a jutsu to it that made it so that when this one is master level it will produce three more at master level."

Sephiroth, Cloud and Vincent all fainted on the spot which Naruto laughed at. He left the house to go finish leveling the Materia that took him three years to develop. When he got back five hours later he found Sephiroth waiting for him at the door with a look in his eye that said it all. Naruto without looking took one of the materia from his bag and placed it in Sephiroth's waiting hand. He then found Cloud and Vincent and gave them theirs. "So Cloud what's this last move of yours that you have yet to teach me?"

"It's my ultimate move that even Sephiroth couldn't handle. It's called the omnislash." He said. He led Naruto to the training dummy and performed the move. Naruto fell on his ass as he watch the training dummy disappear from the sheer power of the move. Cloud gave Naruto a materia ball that Naruto Placed at his forehead. The ball dissolved into his forehead and he took out his Ultima Masamune. He then Proceeded to do exactly what Cloud just did but only got half way before he fell from exhaustion.

"Damn _pant _it _pant_ why can't I _pant_ do it?" He asked barely getting it out.

"Because you aren't powerful enough to yet." Answered Cloud.

"Why not? I can train at Crater with ease and you're telling me I ain't powerful enough to get this move yet?"

"Yup. You may be able to survive at Crater on your own but you still aren't near as powerful as any of us. You are only at about the power of a Jonin from your dimension."

"Damn it, When will I be powerful enough?"

"In a few years probably. Come on we have to go or we'll miss the portal gate." Sephiroth and Vincent grabbed Naruto and placed him between them while Cloud gather all his magic energy and chakra and said the words for the portal. Sephiroth and Vincent sent all of there chakra and magic energy to Cloud. (Yes they can use chakra.1) When they were through the portal they were forty miles from any villages so as not to startle anyone.

Naruto quickly recovered and they all took off towards Konohagakure at speeds on heard of since the fourth Hokage. Upon reaching Konohagakure they all stopped at the west gate and showed the guards their passports. "Alright Sephiroth you check the north and east sides of the village for apartments. Vincent you do the same for west and south. Got it? Naruto and I will see the Hokage for our transfer to become leaf shinobi." They split up leaving Naruto and Cloud at the Hokage tower.

They went through the doors and ended up outside the Hokage's office. "Naruto and Cloud are here to see you Hokage-sama." Called one of the guards.

"Let them in." Came the reply of the old man. "So you're here to stay I take it?"

"Yes. Sephiroth, Vincent and I are all about the level of your sannin but jonin is fine. Naruto is about jonin level but he is just a child so we decided to send him to the academy for him to meet kids his own age." Said Cloud.

"That is fine about Naruto but you can only be put in as jonin because only people born of Konohagakure can be called sannin in this village. You could however join ANBU and create your own squad of you and your brothers." Said The Hokage.

"Good. We'll just need hitae-ate, all black. Also we were wondering if Naruto would be able to become a sannin level?"

"Of course, he was after all born in the village so it will be fine. I would like to know if you will be distributing your materia to any of the villagers or shinobi though."

"I would but no one would be able to use it without first going to our dimension. Oh and don't worry. We left the METEOR materia there so no one will be able to ever use it."

"That's good to hear. Now are you in need of a place to stay beca-"

"It's fine Sephiroth and Vincent are already on it."

"Oh good because you're causing me enough paper work as it is. We already, amazingly enough, have paper work for trans-dimensional people wishing to become shinobi. It will take me three months to finish all of the accursed pile!"

"Sorry, we will go to help our brothers search for a place to stay."

"Wait I thought you weren't related Naruto?"

"They're not, when Vincent took me through the portal gate his DNA was copied to mine and we became blood brothers. Enabling me to use materia and jutsu in conjunction. The same goes for my brothers." Explained Naruto.

"Okay that's mind boggling. Now go help your brothers. The longer you stay the more paper work I have to do."

"Alright bye." Cloud laughed waving while jumping out the window.

"I suggest making a shadow clone and having them do it. You could have it wake you when it's done."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause you're old. Later old man," said the boy jumping out the window saluting him.

"Have fun at the academy in a hour!" He called down laughing as he watched Naruto pale on his crystal ball.

1: by going into Naruto's dimension they are able to use chakra. It is almost exactly like magic energy but it requires more mental and spirit energy.

AUTHOR NOTES

The only reason this is taking so long is because it took me forever to remember what I wanted to write at the bottom of the page. I knew it was about as finished as it was going to be but there was one more thing I needed to do so it took forever. It will take forever for me to update now because I'll have to write the story at home and upload it at the school. I have homework from about three classes everyday and I also have cross country so it will be forever and probably a half to update. Sorry to be a bringer of bad news on a fan fic that I think is becoming a little popular.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright this was started right after I finished my third chapter of my first story. I am writing this off the top of my head so it might seem random. However I only got this far and had to quit for a day so this is the next day. I didn't know what to write so I just didn't write anything. So of you may be die hard fans of NarutoxHinata like I am but this isn't one of those fics. I can't remember if I wrote in the sum. if this was going to be a NarutoxHinata fic but I changed my mind seeing as my other fic is NarutoxHinata. (Technically its a harem but you get the idea.) Any way on with the fic.

Sigillum Diaboli

Naruto paled as the Hokage told him he was starting the academy today. He was sure his brothers were in on it for revenge of this morning. 'Oh well. I guess I deserve it.' "YEAH RIGHT!" He screamed in the academy doors. The entire class looked at him as he put on a fake grin and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. Names Uzumaki Naruto. I'm supposed to join the academy today the Hokage told me to just come by so..."

"Naruto. Names Iruka. You'll be calling me Iruka-sensei so take a seat and prepare for class. We'll be perfecting the bunshin jutsu today. Do you know any jutsu Naruto?" Asked the man with a scar across his nose.

Naruto, being Naruto, created about twenty shadow clones without the use of hand signs and laughed as everyone in the room jaw dropped. Some of the girls were even drooling. "Does this answer your question?" He asked mockingly with a hint of boredom that all the girls apparently caught on because they were all laughing and pushing each other over to sit next to the boy. 'I hope I don't get any fan girls like I did in my last dimension. They nearly killed me when I told them I was leaving for good tomorrow. What if I leave and these fan girls find out? Will they try killing me to? Of course the last way they tried killing me wasn't so bad.' He thought remembering his last encounter with fan girls. He smiled to himself. "So who wants to sit next to me?" Every girl in the room screamed and all the guys (save Naruto) were trampled as they stampeded over to Naruto. He paled even more, (if that were possible.) 'More fan girls. Great.'

"EVERYBODY SIT THE HELL DOWN!!!" Yelled the teacher from the floor getting up. The girls grudgingly sat in their seats and started mumbling something about evil teachers. "Naruto why don't you sit next to Sasuke. You two apparently have something in common." He said hoping Naruto knew what he meant.

"So you have fan girls to huh?" Asked the boy. Sasuke simply nodded his head. "So you're an Uchiha then?" Another nod and an odd stare that said "And you only now know this because...?" "After the Massacre the only Uchiha left started training like crazy to avenge his clan. So obviously the last Uchiha would have fan girls. Am I wrong so far?" He asked knowing he was right on the dot.

"How the hell do you know that? It was supposed to be kept from the rest of the students until they became genin or just eighteen." Sasuke asked.

"I'm the one who chased your brother out of the village after he massacred his entire clan except his younger brother." Naruto said darkly looking down. Sasuke paled and started shaking. Everybody in the room stared at him worried and curios at the same time. Every one except Naruto. He knew the boy was going through emotional turmoil at someone openly admitting that they are the one person in the world that had taken on his brother and forced him to flee.

"How the hell did you scare off Itachi? What the hell makes you so special? Why are you the one that is powerful, WHY NOT ME?" Tears were threatening to break free as he screamed at Naruto. "Why is it not me?" He whispered. The tears were about to come out when out of nowhere Naruto grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and stared him in the eyes.

"Why the HELL are you complaining? Why aren't you doing more to push yourself to be the greatest you can be? Itachi went insane because he searched for power and found it. He found it in killing his best friend. He went insane because of his search for power. If you do the same then there would be no reason for your existence to begin with. If you search for power then you wasted your life by being selfish." Naruto said calmly. Sasuke momentarily stops crying and sees a determination and viciousness that he himself lacked. For reasons they cannot comprehend Sasuke stopped crying and laughed. Naruto started laughing as well.

"What's going on?" A girl with pink hair asked the blonde haired girl sitting next to her.

"I don't know. Maybe they're gay." She suggested.

"HELL NO!" Sasuke and Naruto screamed at the top of their lungs. They were breathing hard from laughing so much. "We just have a brotherly bond is all." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded in agreement. "So do you know any bunshin jutsu Sasuke?" Sasuke laughed a little and did the hand seal and five perfect bunshin came in to existence just beside him. "Does this answer your question?" He asked the same way Naruto did. They cracked up again and so did half the girls in the room.

"That was touching and all but... TAKE YOUR SEAT OR STAND ON THE CEILING!" Iruka screamed.

"I can do that." Naruto laughed. He jumped on the ceiling and hung there from a chakra string. Iruka nearly fainted. Naruto laughed again. "It's not that hard really. Not when you have reserves of chakra like mine." He added a little darkly at the end. Iruka paled.

'How the hell did he find out about the demon in him? It shouldn't be possible.' Iruka thought.

"Sensei what's the matter?" Asked the girl with pink hair.

"Nothing just that what he's doing I can't even do for that long. He has to be at least jonin level. Why are you in the academy anyway?" Iruka asked.

"My brothers made me come here to meet kids my own age. I could go toe to toe with Itachi and they made me come here so I could meet kids my own age. I think its bull shit but I have every reason to complain. I have fan girls again." He said paling as half the girls screamed when his shirt started to fall down. "SHIT!" He said as the shirt fell off entirely showing off his perfect muscular body. Except there was something off. Naruto jumped off the ceiling and quickly raced to get his shirt but it was to late.

"Naruto, why do you have so many scars?" Asked the girl with pink hair.

"It... It came with a price." He said looking down hiding his eyes.

"What did?" The girl asked again. Everyone was staring intently at Naruto waiting for his answer.

"This." He said as he changed into a giant demon like creature. He had white fur and glowing red eyes. He had talons and fangs and horns and everything a demon would have. Except that he didn't have a sadistic look in his eyes. It was a more pained look than anything. Everyone stopped where they were. Even the ANBU and the Hokage froze seeing him turn like that. **"My abilities did not come without a price. I was transported through a worm hole in space to a reality much different from ours. They have flying machines and magic and monsters that weren't genetically mutated freaks. They even had dragons. I ha-"** He didn't get to finish as Vincent walked through the door looking mad as hell.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto? I thought we agreed to never show these people our powers until we had to. Or to increase your chances at the chunin exam should you need it." He said calming down. He looked at the state of the room and almost laughed. They were all staring at Naruto like he was just a dream. "Maybe you should drop the fur and change back to normal." He said. _Just put the henge back on and all will be fine._ Was what he actually said to Naruto so that only he could understand. Naruto nodded and let the henge take him. He did so in a way that made a poof of smoke so that he might be able to make them think that he was joking but it didn't work. They could all tell he was lying, nobody however pushed him.

"Thanks Vincent. Now what did you come here for?"

"Just checking to make sure you didn't do anything stupid on your first day." He said with a false disappointed look in his eyes. Naruto saw this and new exactly what he had wanted to say but didn't. So he put on a fake smile and scratched the back of his head.

"My bad," he said apologetically.

"You should be. You scared three ANBU and the Hokage half to death." He said as Iruka came to from his shock.

"Everyone back to your seats. You can gawk at how cool that was later. For now we'll just finish up early so you can pester Naruto after class."

"Sounds like a plan." Vincent said laughing as Naruto paled and gave him a look that screamed "TRAITOR!" 'He got fan girls again. What bad luck he has in this dimension.' "I'll just leave now so you can finish up quicker. Oh and before I forget..." He casts stop on Naruto so that he wouldn't be able to leave in a hurry. Everyone was confused by this technique.

"What was that move you used?" Iruka asked.

"Something you nor anyone except me and my brothers will be able to use. Think of it as a kekigenkai." Vincent said coolly.

"Impressive to have a kekigenkai that stops time for a single individual. You should be careful with a power like that." Iruka said whistling.

"Don't worry we will. Naruto should get out of it by the time class is over so if you want to pester him you should tie him up first. Just be gentle or he might go into attack mode." Vincent said as he flew out the door.

Iruka and half the students tied up Naruto and waited for him to wake as class was over. When he woke up he immediately checked his surroundings. "Why the hell did you tie me up, where the hell am I and why the hell shouldn't I kill all of you... oh, you just want to ask about earlier huh?"

"Well duh." Sasuke and half the others said.

"I'm not telling you anything without..." he trailed off mumbling to himself about evil older brothers. "I'm leaving see ya." He said before poofing out of existence. Everyone went wide eyed watching him poof like that.

"How the hell does he know a chunin technique?" Iruka questioned without thinking.

"WHAT!!!!!!" Screamed the entire class as a whole.

'Opps.' He mentally scolded himself. 'That was a bad move. Sorry Naruto.'

Naruto was on his way to find his brothers when he froze. Everything around him had turned incredibly bright all of a sudden. Things he normally wouldn't have seen were there. He could see things that he was sure no human could see. "What the hell is going on?" He asked out loud catching the attention of the surrounding villagers.

"What are you saying boy? You can't just curse in public like that. What are you thinking?" A villager whispered in his ear.

"Sorry. Its just that my vision just basically increased tenfold." Naruto whispered back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THAT CLAN DIED OUT YEARS AGO! YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE FROM THAT CLAN!" The man shouted in Naruto's ear. Now being a shinobi he already had a heightened sense of hearing. But for some reason he could hear a fly buzzing which he noticed was about twenty meters to his left. When the man shouted he cupped his ears and started crying on the ground rolling around like he just had his ears melted off very slowly. "Are you okay boy? I didn't mean to kill you." The man said almost laughing at the condition the boy was in. "WOAH!" He yelled without thinking. The boys hair was starting to turn pure white and starting flaming with white hot intensity. Naruto was now screaming silently as he almost lost his hearing. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, I just nearly pissed my self when your hair started flaming and changed colors." 

"What?" Naruto said still cupping his ears. "What do you mean 'flaming and changing colors?'"

"Exactly that. And those scars of yours are completely gone. You look exactly like a member of the Kai family. But they were rumored to have died out when the demon fox attacked our village and killed them all." He said watching the boys reaction.

"WHAT!?!" Naruto screamed without thinking. He immediately regretted it as he cried in pain yet again.

"They were the most powerful kekigenkai family we had. The were wielders of the most powerful kekigenkai in the world." Said the man with a tinge of sadness.

"What was that?" Naruto asked now curios but no longer holding his ears as he was getting used to it.

"Well they're kekigenkai was one that affected their entire body. Like the sharingan it could copy and manipulate people when they focused chakra to their eyes. However it also had the ability of the byakugan where it could be used to see vast distance and see the tenkutsu points on the body. However unlike either of them it also increased their natural senses about ten fold and great speed and strength, speed and agility." The man gave him the exact definition of kekigenkai that Naruto was afflicted with.

"What was this kekigenkai called?" Asked Naruto.

"It was the Kaigan." He answered simply.

"Thanks. I have to go back to finding my brother now." He said flying off in the direction he could smell his brother running in. 'Wait a minute? WHY THE HELL CAN I SMELL HIM? THIS IS SO WEIRD!' He screamed mentally. He caught up with his brother and immediately asked what he thought of the situation. When he saw his brother hesitate he took it as a bad sign. "What do you see? Is there something wrong with me?" He asked checking himself over rather quickly.

"No nothing wrong. Its just that you don't have your henge up. How the hell are you back to your old self? I thought it was permanent." Vincent said astonished. (While training there was an accident that left Naruto in a constant state of transformation that kept him from returning to normal. It basically mutated him permanently.)

"AWESOME!" Naruto screamed to the heavens. Not caring who heard him. He was in fact so overjoyed that he nearly jumped off the bridge him and his brother were standing on. "WOAH! That was close."

"Oh yeah and what's with the hair?" Vincent asked.

"That's part of my kekigenkai. Ask any villager about the Kaigan that is at least as old as you are. They'll know for sure." He said speeding off to train. 'Lets see what I can do.'

AUTHOR NOTES

Sorry that none of the chapters were uploaded. I thought that I did that about a week ago but none of them came into being on the website. I thought that it was done and over with but I guess not so sorry about the long wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm slightly glad the chapters didn't get uploaded. If they had I would have lost all sense as I had put it that Naruto had a second change of hair color and almost forgot about the eyes part. I had to change it so that I didn't sound like a complete fool. I have recently started learning two languages other than English. One is German. The other is Ym Prat. Some of you Final Fantasy junkies may know what language it is and what I wrote in that language. I already gave a hint as to what the language could be so I decided I would make it a contest to see how many of you know the language and what I wrote in that language. This is so that you get into the habit of reviewing and also so that I can find out how many of the readers are FF junkies, also Naruto's hair will only be white while in battle because that is also part of the kekigenkai... any way... ON WITH THE FIC.**

_**WICKED****GAME**_

_Naruto is found on a secluded training ground in the middle of a forest with every thing a shinobi needs to practice all the different jutsu's. He was on the verge of passing out and was about to when the fox gave him a chakra burst and he started back with his training. He was currently trying a new move he read about in an old book that was left in a vault underneath his training ground. He had found instructions and an object that resembled a jewel in the shape of a skull. "So Kyui-chan. What do you think it is?" Naruto asked the fox spirit trapped in his belly._

"_**I haven't the ****foggiest**** idea ****Naru****-kun. Maybe it was a religious symbol." **__The fox suggested._

"_Maybe. But there's this language that is written on a note that I don't get." He said reading the note next to where he found the jewel. Du dra vehtan uv drec huda dra zafam ec yh yhleahd bufan ysbmevean. Bmyla ed uh ouin pmyta yht ed femm fung._"I just can't make sense of it. The only readable thing is this book and that's only that one page. The rest is written in the same language."

"**Maybe Sephiroth or Cloud or Vincent know what it says." **Kyuubi pointed out. She and Naruto were perplexed to say the least.

"Alright. I'll go find Sephiroth first." He sped off to the direction he could smell Sephiroth and caught up with him in a matter of minutes. "Sephiroth do you know what this means?" He asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

Sephiroth glanced over it thinking Naruto was just pulling his leg when he nearly fainted. "Where in the HELL did you get this?" Naruto looked confused but showed him the way nonetheless.

"Is something wrong Sephiroth?" He asked completely confused.

"This is written in Al Bhed. It's an language from my own dimension. It shouldn't be here."

"Can you read it?"

"Yes but it will take some time to get it all. I'll just get this note for now."

THREE MINUTES LATER

"Naruto I got it. It says _'To the finder of this note the jewel is an ancient power amplifier. Place it upon your blade and it will become a blade of destiny.' _What do you think it means?" Sephiroth asked.

"Does it mean this jewel?" Naruto took out the jewel and put it on his Ultima Masamune and was startled as it changed shape. It grew a longer and much thicker. It became very light and became almost clear. It was now a black and silver and put off an aura of power. _"Holder of the jewel. This the most powerful blade ever forged by the hands of a human. Its called the Reign of Chaos. Its an indestructible blade passed down through the generations of people destined to save the world or destroy. That path is up to you."_

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." Sephiroth answered without thinking.

"**Me neither Naruto-kun. Maybe it was a spirit bound by to the sword."** Kyuubi suggested.

"That was a rhetorical question." Said Naruto sounding annoyed without meaning to.

"**WELL SORRY!"** Kyuubi yelled. Sephiroth nodded in agreement. (Naruto's brothers can hear Kyuubi the same way he can as they basically share DNA they have telepathic bonds.)

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sound so mean. I'm just thinking is all."

"**So watcha' thinkin' 'bout?" **Kyuubi asked in that oh so annoying.

"I'm wondering what the HELL happened to my blade and what the HELL that voice was." Naruto said absently.

"Yes I think we should go consult Vincent and Cloud about this. But first if you don't mind." He said with a pleading look to the sword. Naruto handed him the sword. Sephiroth closed his eyes waiting for an extremely heavy blade to land on his hands. He waited for maybe thirty seconds and opened his eyes. He looked at his hands and saw the blade resting gently on his hands. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Yeah it looks like it would weigh a ton but the spirit did say that it would be lighter." Sephiroth looked away uncomfortably. "You forgot didn't you?" Sephiroth blushed slightly. Naruto cracked up laughing.

"It's not that funny." Sephiroth almost pouted. This jeered Naruto even further. "Shut up."

"Are you kidding? THAT IS HILARIOUS! Sephiroth you never forget anything!"

"**Sorry Sephiroth but it is kinda funny!" **Kyuubi giggled between words.

"NO IT'S NOT!!" Sephiroth was now fuming as he had never been once to get laughed at. "If you don't stop laughing Naruto I'm keeping this blade." He was about to leave with it when it grew extremely heavy out of nowhere. "HOLLY SHIT!" Sephiroth dropped it over the side of the cliff that was conveniently there for no reason. (I'm the author of this story so I'm it's god/devil.)

"Sephiroth are you okay?" Naruto asked wondering if maybe Sephiroth cut a finger off.

"No I'm fine. I was about to leave with your sword and it got really heavy out of nowhere and I sorta' dropped it." Sephiroth said looking uncomfortable again.

"OVER THE CLIFF?!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs right in Sephiroth's ear. Naruto jumped down the cliff going from wall to wall when he decided screw it and made the seal for shadow clones and made them at the bottom to catch him. He made over a thousand and simply fell on them breaking his fall in poofs of smoke. "Damn that hurt. Now where's my blade. The uhhh..." He felt like an idiot as he forgot his own blades name.

"**It's the Reign of Chaos Naru-kuuuun."** Kyuubi purred with a HUGE emphasis on '_Naru-kun'_. Naruto gulped as Kyuubi tried to seduce him again. Kyuubi was really hot in the standards of demons and a goddess in human standards. She had pitch black hair a little past her shoulders that was curled in all the right places. (Imagine Kurenai's look.) She had breasts the perfect size to ogle without being to big and had a body to die for. She had fox ears and the nine tails. (The tails are optional for her.) She was built like a kunoichi that practiced every day for hours on end. (Basically the build that they should have and would die for. Needless to say any Kunoichi that Naruto doesn't know except, perhaps, Ten-Ten.) Usually she won but Naruto had to do some things first.

"Sorry Kyui-chan. I have things to do right now." He gulped audibly as she purred his name and massaged his back. (The seals not broken just cracked enough that she can use her chakra to take a mostly physical appearance within five feet of Naruto.) "That's not fair. I reeeeaaaaly have find my blade, then go see a friend." He almost didn't want her to stop but he had to do this now or he never would. He found his blade sticking out of the ground and grabbed it and started back up the cliff.

"**Fine go find your precious Ten-Ten. I'll be in your mind moping." **Kyubi sad with a cute little pout purr thing.

"Don't be like that Kyui-chan. You know that she is the best weapons expert in all of the Fire nation." Naruto said pleading with a desperate look on his face.

"**Fine but you owe me."** Kyubi said after a minute of faking that she was thinking.

"Tonight."

"**Tonight?"**

"Tonight."

"**WOO HOO!! TONIGHT'S GOING TO BE A GREAT NIGHT!! I CAN'T WAIT!!" **Kyuubi got so excited that she forgot that Naruto had sensitive hearing now and blushed seeing him writhing on the ground foam coming out of his mouth. **"NARUTO!" **She screamed and immediately clamping a hand over her mouth as it only made it worse.

"Kyubi... what did I tell you about screaming? You're demonic voice can go above human ears but I can hear it now remember... it was a great voice though." Kyubi and Naruto blushed as this was a first attempt on Naruto's part to compliment her.

"**So what is it you had in mind for tonight anyway?" **Kyuubi asked only now realizing she had no idea how he planned to repay her.

"Our first actual date." Naruto said blushing but happy. He was nearly crushed to death as Kyubi put him in a bear hug that 'took his breath away.' (Sorry I had to.)

"**Thankyouthankyouthankyouthank-" **Kyubi was excited and for good reason. They had never actually gone out before.

"K...y...u...u...b...i...I...c...a...n...t...b...r...e...a...t...h..." Naruto managed. Kyuubi blushed.

"**Sorry Naru-kun I didn't mean to hurt you." **She said looking more like a tomato. **"So where are we going?"**

"It's a surprise." Kyuubi moaned slightly seductively. "I'll never tell." She purred his name licking the tip of his ear. "I'll never... tell... CHEATER!" He yelped as she straddled him and started kissing him everywhere.

"**You know you want to."** She purred in his ear as he started losing himself to the goddess on his lap.

"I want to but I can't. It's a secret." He said quickly between kisses so as not to die of loss of oxygen. (Come on. You think he wouldn't die making out with a girl like that from breath loss. Not another 'you leave me breathless pus'.) Kyuubi stopped abruptly and slapped Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"**Why won't you tell me?"** Kyuubi asked with a pout and a disappointed look.

"I already told you it was a secret. If you don't want to go that's fine but I'm keeping it a secret anyway." He said rubbing his cheek.

"**Fine then be that way." **Kyuubi said with the pout still on her face.

"Good because if you're still going then the reservation isn't a waste of money." He said grinning wickedly as Kyubi realized what he had in mind.

"**YOU GOT RESERVATIONS THERE!? THAT'S THE MOST EXPENSIVE PLACE IN ALL OF KONOHA!!"** She screamed and clamped her hand over her mouth again.**"Sorry." **She said sheepishly.

"It's... okay... I'll hear you get up in the morning." He said slightly sarcastic. Only now did he realize that he might have given away one of his plans for 'after dinner' fun. He glanced at Kyuubi and noticed she was lost in thought. He sighed in relief and made his way to Ten-Ten.

"Yo Ten-Ten!" He yelled across the market at his favorite weapons user.

"Hey Naruto! How've ya been? I haven't seen you in a while." She yelled back. (AN this is still when they're kids. I made it so that Naruto had met Ten-Ten before the chunin exams because I can. No they won't be together. The only person I would pair her with is Neji UNLESS it's a harem.)

"I have a sword for you to look at. I guarantee that you haven't seen it before in real life!" He said as he handed her the sword on his back. She looked it over and instantly knew it wasn't made of any metals on earth.

"Where did you get this? Its the best blade I've ever seen. How'd you get such a masterpiece?" She was flying with the questions and Naruto quickly explained before she could kill him. "WOW I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE REAL!! That's amazing! I'm so glad we became friends! I never would have seen such a masterpiece!" Her eyes were hearts and Naruto sweat dropped.

'That makes it sound like she only made friends with me to see cool stuff.' "Ten-Ten... I was wondering if you could let me use a dummy or two from your store to practice with the sword... or a partner to spar with." Ten-Ten nearly killed him as she jumped at him hugging him with all her might.

"Of course I will!" They walked off not knowing a certain Hyuga was watching.

'DAMN IT!! I NEVER KNEW HE LIKED HER!! I STILL HAVEN'T MADE MY MOVE! He gave her a sword that she had never before seen and SHE dragged him off to some unknown location to do who knows WHAT!' He was furious that his friend would ask out the girl that he knew he liked.

'NO my Naruto-kun is with the girl Neji-kun likes. This is so depressing.' Hinata was also watching and was depressed (DUH) seeing "her Naruto-kun" walk off with that oddly dressing girl that Neji likes. She went home to cry into her pillow so that no one could hear her.

"So Naruto... ready to begin?" She asked with her katana at the ready.

"Ready when you are. I've been meaning to learn sword techniques from here anyway." He got into his ready stance, which Ten-Ten did not recognize and she attacked. He easily guarded against it and countered which was also blocked... barely. Ten-Ten's katana had cracks running along it.

"Not bad Naruto. Lets step it up a notch shall we?" She flew at him with all her might and was surprised to see that he blocked the blade with his bare hand. "How the HELL did you do that?"

"Opps... I didn't mean to do it. Sorry brothers it looks like I did it again." He had a truly apologetic look on his face.

"You still didn't answer me."

"Oh well... basically I summon chakra to my hand to thicken the skin and reverse the blow. You could do it to with a few years of training."

"Great. We have a shinobi that can block blades with his hand and still knows how to use a sword PERFECTLY! This is good news for Konoha."

"Oh and sorry about the blade." Ten-Ten looked at his hand and saw that it only held shards of the blade. She looked down and saw that her blade was shattered and glowing slightly red.

"Damn that was my favorite blade." She mumbled which Naruto caught.

"Sorry. Could by you a new one?" He asked hoping shed say no as he had no money.

"No this was a blade that I made myself so you can't buy it anywhere." Naruto internally sighed. "However, you could still buy me the materials." Naruto gulped and started sweating all over. Ten-Ten saw his dilemma and decided to torture him. "They are really expensive and almost impossible to find. It could take twenty years to find all the materials again."

"Wait how did you get them before?"

"My dad spent a life time searching for them and never got to make a blade." She said with an exaggerated sigh. "It's a shame that he never taught me how to make it the way he had planned to make it. It was designed to be indestructible." Naruto went pale. "It was going to be called the-"

"Reign of Chaos?" Naruto guessed hoping he was wrong.

"Yes how did you know?" She was surprised that he knew the name as no one but her and her father had known what it was called. "Where did you here of it?"

"Did your father design it so that it would crystallize and copy onto any blade that it was attached to and form itself to the blade?"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND THAT OUT?!"

"Because the blade your father designed is right here." He held the sword back out to Ten-Ten. She went pale and tears came to her eyes. She held the blade in her hands and started to cradle it.

"Where did you get this?" She asked between tears.

"I'll take you there." He helped her walk to the place to find that Sephiroth was also there meditating. 'Sephiroth can you give her some privacy. She just found out a lot of things that are very important to her and I don't think having you here will help her any.'

'What about you?' Sephiroth thought back.

'I'm her friend. She'll need someone to lean on.' Sephiroth disappeared in a flash of light and left Naruto and Ten-Ten alone. "This is were I found the jewel for the sword." He said pointing to a place on the ground. Ten-Ten opened her eyes (she had them closed the entire way there) and looked at the spot then around her and burst into tears. "Ten-Ten what's wrong?"

"This... is where... he used... to train." She got out between sobs. Naruto felt ashamed that he had brought her here, and even more so that this training spot that he used all the time happened to be the spot were her father used to train. "He... he died on this... spot..." She seemed to break down even more so Naruto decided to leave her alone.

"Oi Naruto!" Sephiroth appeared next to him and slapped him on the back.

"What?"

"Don't die!" Sephiroth disappeared and Naruto sighed and threw off his jacket. It exploded leaving a crater where it was.

AUTHOR NOTES  
I don't know for sure how many people actually like this story but for those who do I'm sorry it took so long. The stupid fanfic document writer thing fucked up what I had wrote so I had a whole bunch of shit I had to do... sooo yeah... sorry bout that... the next chap should be up soon... I hope... but we'll see... R&R


End file.
